


Shuffle

by lollysfic



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollysfic/pseuds/lollysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few drabbles based off songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010 to try and cure my writer's block. I just put my ipod and shuffle and these are what I came up with. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

**John Lennon- Imagine**

_“You may say I’m a dreamer but I’m not the only one.”_

Mark is the most enthusiastic of all of them about the reunion; his excitement seeps into Gary and Howard and even Jason, who is the most apprehensive about touring again can’t help but get excited. Fast forward four years and as the four of them walk onto the Wembley stage for the last night of their Circus tour, they can’t believe their dreams have come true all over again. The four of them share a knowing smile and sing their hearts out. After the show, they spend most of the night reminiscing about the tour and the last few years of being back together. There are hugs and tears of happiness.

“Pile on!” Mark shouts and jumps on Gary, who tries to protest through his laughter but has the air knocked out of him by Jason and Howard who join Mark and the three of them collapse on top of him.

~*~

**Take That- Greatest Day**

_“Today this could be the greatest day of our lives.”_  

Gary has had so many greatest days; every day of being in Take That now, his first kiss with Mark, the first time they made love, hearing those three little words and saying them back to him, Mark saying yes when Gary got down on one knee at Mark’s birthday party. They have all been greatest days. Every day when Mark flashes that bright, beautiful smile that is just for Gary, when Gary is grouchy and Mark makes him a cup of tea and gets out the chocolate biscuits to cheer Gary up, every time Gary wakes up during the night with Mark curled around him and Gary realises how lucky he is. Those are greatest days.

As Gary watches Mark walk down the aisle, as they exchange their vows and promise their lives to each other, when they share their first kiss as a married couple and as Gary watches Mark, who hasn’t stopped grinning all day, drag Jason and Howard onto the dance floor; Gary thinks that today is definitely the greatest day of his life.

~*~

**Coldplay- Fix You**

_“I will try to fix you.”_  

Mark is devastated the day Robbie leaves; he’s heart broken. They all knew that Mark and Robbie shared an intimate relationship but had no idea it had gotten so serious. Gary always hated the idea of them being together, jealousy pooled in the pit of his stomach. Gary always thought Mark was too good for Robbie and he had been right. Now Robbie has left and Mark is in pieces.

Gary finds Mark outside smoking; his eyes are red-rimmed from crying. Gary joins Mark on the step and they sit there in silence. Gary wraps his arm around Mark’s shoulders and Mark leans into the embrace, accepting the comfort and feeling a little less broken.

~*~

**Kings Of Leon- Use Somebody**

_“You know that I could use somebody, someone like you.”_  

Jason and Howard have always been close, back when Take That were around the first time it had been Howard that Jason bonded with the most and the easiest. He really should have realised back then and backed away but Howard understood him. Howard listened and that meant everything to him back then; when he was twenty one and not sleeping and he didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing. Jason sighs.

Ten years later and they are closer than ever, even more so than back then. Sure, he can confide in Mark and Gary now but Howard is still the one he turns to the most. They have a connection; they confide in each other and lean on each other for support and they also have a lot of fun together. Jason goes through girlfriend after girlfriend, wanting to settle down but the relationships end because Jason already knows he’s found the one; Howard, and he has no clue.

Jason goes through another girlfriend, continuing to hide his true feelings. Mark gives him a strange look sometimes but he never says a word to Jason about it. Jason resigns himself to a life of meaningless relationships while he watches Howard build a family. It’s better having Howard as his best friend than not having him in his life at all.

One Saturday morning Jason is making breakfast when his doorbell rings.

“Howard.” Jason says, surprised to see the man on his doorstep at such an early hour. Howard is known for not getting up before twelve on a day off.

“Me and Marie split up.” Howard tells him as Jason is making them tea.

“I’m so sorry, mate.” Jason squeezes Howard’s shoulder in comfort and tries not to feel too pleased about the news.

“I finished it. You see Jay, I have feelings for someone else and I wasn’t going to do anything about them until a little birdie in stacked heels whispered in my ear.” Howard says, grinning at Jason.

“What?” Jason asks dumbly. He is going to kill Mark later. Howard sets both of their cups down and crowds Jason against the counter, pressing himself against Jason’s lithe body.

“It took us nearly twenty bloody years.” Howard growls and he finally kisses Jason.

~*~

**Led Zeppelin- Whole Lotta Love**

_“I’m gonna give you every inch of my love.”_

There is a reason why Gary wanted Mark to wear a sequinned cat suit on the tour; it's because he looks fucking delicious in it. The way it clings to his small frame, tight around Mark’s pert little arse and his toned thighs. Gary gets extremely distracted during Hold Up A Light. He tells the others that he’s thinking about the dreaded ice bath and about relaxing after the show when really he’s thinking about the quickest way he can get Mark out of that cat suit.

After the Dublin show they are all feeling particularly pleased with themselves, Gary is feeling even more turned on than usual and he can barely keep his hands to himself. Mark smirks wickedly at him, he knows exactly how Gary is feeling. The journey to the hotel feels twice as long. As soon as they are in their hotel room, Gary shoves Mark up against the door. Mark laughs breathlessly and wraps his legs around Gary’s waist, pulling him closer. Their kisses are hot and desperate; the adrenaline still pumping through them. Gary cups Mark’s arse and they stumble to the bed. Mark straddles Gary’s waist and pulls his shirt off, sliding his hands over the gorgeous muscles. He bites down on Gary’s nipple.

“Ah.” Gary yelps.

Mark giggles and soothes it with his tongue, making Gary squirm. They manage to get out of their clothes and Gary locates the lube. He presses biting kisses to Marks hips as he slides two fingers into the slick, tight heat. Gary stretches Mark open, twisting his fingers, making his lover curse and writhe on the bed. Gary adds a third finger, twists them again and finds the spot that makes Mark melt.

“Come on Gaz, please.” Mark begs, grasping Gary’s shoulders.

“Going to fuck you so good, lad.” Gary murmurs, his voice thick with want.

Gary slicks himself up and presses against Mark's entrance before pushing into the tight, welcoming heat. Mark moans, grabbing Gary’s arse; needing him deeper. Gary thrusts hard and fast; the both of them are too turned on for it to last long. Mark pushes up, arching his back to meet Gary’s thrusts, his leaking cock pressed between their sweat slicked bodies.

“That’s it Gaz, fuck.” Mark moans, wrapping his legs around Gary’s waist.

He can feel Gary everywhere, the fullness of Gary’s cock inside him, Gary’s hands everywhere and his lips pressing and biting his skin. It’s too much. Gary grasps Mark’s throbbing erection and pumps it hard and quick. Gary’s thrust become more erratic as he feels his orgasm building. He swipes his thumb over the slit of Mark’s cock and Mark comes all over Gary’s hand and chest. Mark clenches around Gary and Gary comes deep inside him.

“Marky!” Gary moans into Mark’s sweaty neck, coming down from his high. They collapse on the bed; the exertion of doing a show and having fantastic sex catches up with them as the adrenaline wears off.

“I feel disgusting, Gaz.” Mark complains. Gary murmurs in agreement, well on his way to sleep.

“Shower?” Mark asks, though all he wants is to curl up with Gary and go to sleep.

“In a bit, love.” Gary mumbles.

“’Okay.” Mark agrees, pulling the covers over them and he presses a soft kiss to Gary’s chest.

They will both feel disgusting and regret not showering in the morning but Mark can’t bring himself to care. The next night Gary is feeling just as horny as the last. They are definitely bringing the cat suit home after the tour is finished. Back in the hotel room, Mark drags Gary towards the bathroom, both of them stripping as they go. Mark slaps Gary’s bare arse and grins at his lover. Gary grins back at him. Shower sex with Mark has always been Gary’s favourite.


End file.
